


Take Your Time

by fstop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Summer, Summer Camp, maybe smut in the future?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fstop/pseuds/fstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet, innocent Harry stumbles across a mysterious bad boy at the camp he works at. Will he ever see him again? Will they ever fall in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come for the Nature, Stay for the Boys

Harry sucked his breath in slowly, and let it out, trying to compose himself. 

“I’ll go get the emergency pants from the main office Dan, don’t worry, just go and distract everyone else. Max is already embarrassed enough. ”

A camper peed himself, for the third time this session. And his senior counselor was too busy staring at Harry’s ass to even contemplate dealing with this situation. 

“Okay sweet cheeks, hurry back.” Dan practically purred at him. 

As Dan sauntered off to join the rousing game of duck, duck, goose taking place in the field, Harry rolled his eyes. This job was getting to him. He and Dan had flirted all summer, giving each other massages, getting coffee, and sending inappropriate texts to each other all day, was nice and all but there was no future in it. But their boss was catching on and Dan was a tad too old for the sixteen year old, having turned eighteen when Harry had entered year five. He couldn’t quite see (his glasses had been broken a week ago by a rather vicious game of counselor- only kickball) but he was pretty sure Dan was still busy checking out his behind as he wandered down the familiar path to the main building. 

Harry sighed to himself as branches snagged at his favorite shirt. He was so done with this. If his best friend Liam hadn’t started working here this summer, he never would have come back. He and Liam would have just gone to the beach every day, drinking tea and eating ice cream everyday until year 11 started. But to get tea everyday, they needed money. So here Harry was, trudging through the woods to get a pair of pants for a child who, once again, had pissed himself. 

He passed the summer house, not paying attention to the route he knew so well. The community service kids were here today, clearing the paths to clear their names of whatever crime they recently committed. Most of the service kids kept to themselves, and the ones that didn’t were plain terrifying. One had picked up one of Harry’s little girls and growled at her, effectively making her scream and run to Harry’s side, crying. So when he saw the orange shaped blob in the clearing ahead, he made sure to be as far away from him as possible. 

He kept his head down, trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible to the older boy, until he saw the hair. ‘Oh my god’ Harry thought to himself. It was like little wispy, caramel colored feathers were trying to escape from underneath his hat. He recognized the colors as belonging to his own school and stopped dead, staring. He had no idea who this kid was, and he was going to find out if it took hunting down the community service coordinator and creepily asking her. 

This kid finally noticed him staring, and stared back, grotesquely contorting his face into a horrifying face that would have been funny had Harry not been so embarrassed about being caught staring. Harry hurried along, blushing furiously at the memory of the tattooed boy.  
After grabbing the emergency pants from the bin in the Director’s office, he made a quick stop in the front office, checking the sign in sheet for the community service kids. 

“Louis Tomlinson” was written in scratchy handwriting. One of Harry’s five year olds could have written it more neatly.


	2. Not as Subtle as They Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells his best friend Liam about his excitement when Dan is away.

Harry smiled to himself as he ran back to his table holding the emergency pants. After making sure Max and, more importantly, Dan were out of earshot, he ran over to Liam squealing. Liam, to tell you the truth, was so done with hearing about the shenanigans of Harry and Dan, that he couldn’t give a shit about what Harry was about to say.

“What now Styles. I have a bunch of six year olds gluing macaroni to cotton balls, and if I don’t watch closely I am going to wind up with a huge sticky mess.”

Harry pretended not to notice how grumpy Liam was being towards him, but proceeded to tell him his very important discovery. “He’s so cute Li, and hes got fantastic hair and tattoos and he plays lacrosse for my school and he doesn’t look too much older than me, plus he has last year’s lacrosse shorts on, meaning hes a lot closer to my age than Dan!”

Liam’s ears perked up at this. He turned around. 

“Not grotesquely older than you and attractive you say? I have got to see this Haz.” Turning to his senior counselor he shouted “Hey Alicia, Harry finally moved on from Dan to someone his own age, and I need to scope him out, can I go to the bathroom?!”

Alicia threw back her head and shouted “PRAISE THE LORD! Sweet jesus Styles that whole relationship was really creepy and you guys were so not subtle about any bit of it. Please go to the bathroom Liam, and I want a full report when you get back. ”

Harry blushed at the call out. He and Dan had been really secret, or tried to be at least, due to the age difference between them. He didn’t really appreciate that everyone was annoyed with them and noone said anything, but he guessed that was all water under the bridge now. 

He watched his best friend gleefully trot towards the building before turning his attention to the adorable little girl in front of him. 

“Yes Isabelle, what’s up?”

The little girl started to cry. Harry was so confused, he didn’t know what was wrong. No one had pushed her as far as he saw, and she looked like she had been having fun.

“A-A-Are you and Dan gonna get a d-divorce now?”

‘Oh dear god even the campers noticed.’ Harry thought to himself. He really needed to stop wearing his claddagh ring on his ring finger. He constantly was asked if he was married by his campers. Therefore, Dan had claimed him as his summer husband months ago, also claiming the rights to shout “YES! TO ME!” whenever a camper asked. Sighing, he replied to the little girl.

“No of course not sweetie, Dan and I are happy together. Don’t listen to them, they’re just making fun of me. Please don’t tell anyone what they said, especially Dan. It would hurt his feelings.” 

Isabelle smiled as Harry wiped the tears from her face, sniffling.

“Mkay Harry. Can I have a coloring page? With butterflies on it?”

Harry smiled as he handed her some crayons and the page. He was daydreaming about this Louis boy when suddenly he felt a hand loop around his waist. He groaned internally. Dan was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pinky promise Larry will emerge in its full glory soon. Stay with me <3


	3. Never on the Lips

When people were around, Dan was on his best behavior. And by best behavior, I mean pinching Harry’s arse, ruffling his hair, and sporting a constant hard-on. Harry had never had anyone want him like Dan did, so it was nice feeling so needed. And when you ignore the raging boner in his pants, Dan actually was a pretty decent guy. He loved to draw, play baseball, and play guitar. He didn’t have a record, didn’t use drugs or drink. And he called his mom every Sunday. But he was safe. And not incredibly smart. And he was constantly trying to grab Harry in a way that made him kind of uncomfortable when he was at work. But Harry liked feeling wanted in a way that wasn’t purely friendship, so he just let Dan do his thing. Plus, how likely was it that Louis, who was fit, tattooed, and clearly some sort of law breaker, would want anything at all to do with sweet, nerdy Harry Styles?

“Hey cutie pie! How is my favorite junior counselor?” Dan said as he nipped on Harry’s ear. 

Harry twirled around on the bench and threw his arms around Dan’s neck. “Good now that you’re back! How’s Max?”

“Max is embarrassed, but all cleaned up. Hey, camp is almost over for today, wanna go hang out?” Dan asked. Honestly, Harry really wasn’t ready to hook up with Dan. They touched each other in all sorts of ways, grazing parts of one another that shouldn’t be grazed in public, but they never ever kissed. On the lips anyway. 

Dan insisted that Harry’s feet should never touch the ground (Harry was grateful that he lost 20 pounds before summer) so he was carried everywhere. And to repay the favor, he would often kiss Dan on the cheek, nibble on his ear, or nuzzle his hair. Then, if Dan was tired, Harry would massage his shoulders and back. But they never kissed on the lips.

Harry made up an excuse about going out with Liam that afternoon, and Dan strolled off, looking more than a tad disappointed. Harry quickly texted Liam about hanging out that afternoon. When Liam texted back saying he’d love to, Harry was more than relieved. He needed someone to listen to him and help get all of his brainwaves on the same frequency.


	4. Just a Summer Fling?

The hot leather burned as Harry slid his arse onto his best friend’s car seat. Zayn, one of the other counselors that Harry knew through Liam, slid into the backseat. Liam grabbed some drinks from the refrigerator inside and sashayed out to the car, handing the cool drinks to the boys. Zayn leaned forward and clapped him on the shoulder, almost forcing Harry to dump his kool-aid everywhere.

“Eh mate its about time you got over Dan!”

‘Oh god seriously does everyone know about this?’ thought Harry to himself. They honestly tried to be subtle about this. Clearly they failed. Miserably. “Yeah mate I don’t know what is gonna happen with that new kid. I’m assuming Liam told you what happened today?”

Liam snorted to himself. “I had to Haz, everyone heard you squealing within a five mile radius. However, while you and Dan were at a presentation, we played a huge game with all our kids so we could talk about it. We all saw this Louis kid and we approve. Depending on his crimes of course. He is pretty fit for being a criminal and all.”

Harry leaned back, blowing hot air into the even hotter car. “I just don’t know guys, I’m not going to see Louis until at least the beginning of school, and in the meantime Dan does give awesome massages and he is good at art. It could be worse, right?”

Zayn, for once, took Harry’s side. “Just have a summer love, then ditch him when you go back to school. I’m sure Dan is going somewhere with other boys, I see nothing wrong with sticking with him a few more weeks until school starts.”  
Harry pondered this, accepted it, and turned to Liam. “In celebration of me finding a fit boy who goes to my school, and not sticking with someone my friends hate, can we please get some ice cream?”

Liam and Zayn laughed. They pulled out of work, stopping briefly at Harry and Zayn’s house before arriving at Liam’s beach house. Finding no one home, they changed into bathing suits, grabbed some ice cream, an ipod, and some towels before hitting the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks so much for reading! this is my first time ever writing fanfic and i hope you liked it so far!
> 
> Sorry each chapter is so short! I made them that way just due to my workload. I'll be done with school in a few weeks, then I promise they will be much longer!


End file.
